


Ensuring Harry's pleasure.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn't mind working all night for Harry's pleasure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensuring Harry's pleasure.

**Title** : _**Ensuring Harry's pleasure.**_

 **Rating** : T.

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 344: Up all night.

 **Warnings** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : Severus doesn't mind working all night for Harry's pleasure...

 **A/N:** I wrote two very different pieces for this prompt and couldn't decide which one to post, so I'm posting them both. :)

 

_**Ensuring Harry's pleasure.** _

 

Harry sighs, recognizing the manic gleam in Severus' eyes: 

“You'll sleep on the couch if you stay up all night chain-brewing whatever ridiculous nonsense you've been reading about!”

 

Severus' hand curls protectively around his magazine.

“They've released a new series of French recipes, Harry... You know I love French potions. They're...”

 

“Unnecessarily time-consuming, smelly, oddly... under-boiled?”

 

Severus looks affronted.

“You're the one who gushes over the Toffee-flavored lube, the Nipplicious-Deluxe, the...”

 

“Those come from magazine recipes?”

 

"Who'd teach them in a classroom?”

 

“You brew all night because of me?”

 

“Of course. Everything I do is for your pleasure, Harry. _Everything._.. _”_


End file.
